winxfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Entre terra e mar
|portugal = |italiano = Fra terra e mare |inglês = Between the Earth and the Sea |anterior = O segredo da harmonia |seguinte = Entre os gelos de Dyamond }} Entre terra e mar é o episódio 23 da temporada 8 da série Clube Winx e o episódio 205 em total. Estreou-se em 14 de setembro do 2019 na Itália. Argumento O episódio começa em Alfea, onde as Winx estão num exame de Pocionologia com o professor Palladium, e só têm cinco minutos para completarem uma poção. É a vez de Tecna e Layla, mas vendo que Tecna vai muito devagar, Layla decide ir depressa e chumbam no exame. Nos corredores, Tecna e Layla zangam-se devido à impulsividade de Layla e à razão lógica de Tecna. O Cofre das Estrelas aparece para informar as Winx duma nova missão, e Bloom decide sair ao pátio para escutarem a mensagem do cofre num sítio tranquilo. O cofre diz que a sexta Estrela Primária se encontra em Corália, uma estrela em forma de ilha com um vulcão, e encontrarão a estrela num sítio em que a luz e a sombra estão em simetria. Stella está contente, porque poderá desfrutar dumas férias numa praia. No covil escuro de Valtor, ele e as Trix estão a olhar as Winx, mas desta vez, Valtor diz que está cansado de que as Trix falham muitas missões, eles só têm duas estrelas e as Winx têm três, portanto diz que as Trix também estarão de férias, já que desta vez ele mesmo irá obter a estrela em Corália em vez de enviar as Trix. As Winx chegam a Corália, onde encontram uns caranguejos que se assustam ao verem as Winx. A bússola deixa de funcionar, e não sabem onde têm de ir. Então começa outra discussão entre Layla e Tecna, já que Layla quer procurar no mar e Tecna quer ir ao vulcão. Musa decide dividir-se, mas Bloom diz que têm de estar juntas porque as Trix poderiam vir atacá-las. As Lumens de Corália vêm dar as boas-vindas às Winx, já que gostam muito de ter convidados. As Winx mudam os seus fatos e vão com as Lumens de Corália até à cidade principal em que se encontra a chefa destas Lumens, a duquesa Carolyne. As Lumens dão às Winx redes e bebidas de coco, e as Winx dizem que estão à procura da estrela. Mas as Lumens não sabem onde se poderia encontrar. Continua a discussão entre Tecna e Layla sobre o sítio em que têm de procurar a estrela, portanto Bloom, Stella e Tecna vão para o vulcão enquanto Layla, Musa e Flora procurarão no mar. Stella está zangada porque ela queria ir ao mar, mas as demais acham que Stella se tem de afastar do mar. Tecna diz que o vulcão está inactivo desde há muito tempo. Após escalarem o vulcão, uns monstros de lava vêm atacar as três fadas, e as Winx transformar-se-ão para lutarem contra eles. No coração do vulcão de Corália, umas Lumens estão a proteger o núcleo, quando Valtor sai dum portal, mete as Lumens numa bola escura e ataca o núcleo com a sua magia escura. No mar, a outra equipa pergunta a uns caranguejos se viram a estrela, mas eles também não as podem ajudar. Tecna vem dizer que estão com problemas, quando ela e Layla encontram uma concha em que se encontra a estrela. Tecna e Layla não podem abrir a concha, mas quando elas duas se põem de acordo, a concha abre-se e a estrela sai. No entanto, quando a estrela está prestes a entrar no cofre, uma bola escura apanha-a. Então encontram Valtor, que diz que não pode tocar a estrela, por isso utilizou as Winx para que encontrem a estrela e depois roubá-la. Layla segura a bola com uma corda de Morphix, mas Valtor revela que atacou o núcleo de Corália e dá-lhes uma eleição: obter a estrela ou salvar a ilha. Tecna diz a Layla que todas têm de estar unidas para salvarem a ilha, portanto Layla decide que têm de salvar a ilha e deixa que Valtor se vá embora com a estrela. Quando Valtor se foi embora, as Winx tentam fazer com que o vulcão volte à normalidade, e vão à cidade das Lumens para protegê-las. Após fazerem com que as Lumens estejam num sítio seguro, as Winx decidem baixar ao coração do vulcão para arranjarem o núcleo. As Winx decidem utilizar os seus poderes Cosmix para baixarem a temperatura do núcleo, e o núcleo volta à normalidade. Quando fizeram com que Corália esteja em segurança, descobrem que os monstros de lava só protegiam o núcleo. As Lumens de Corália agradecem a ajuda das Winx, embora as Winx estejam tristes porque perderam. E Tecna e Layla voltam a ser amigas. Enquanto isso, no covil de Valtor, o feiticeiro volta com a estrela e diz que estão num empate, porque ele tem três estrelas e as Winx também têm três, e planeia obter a última estrela; enquanto Icy está a vê-lo desde um canto, com raiva pelo sucesso de Valtor. Factos importantes * Valtor obtém a sexta Estrela Primária (ele sozinho). Personagens * Bloom * Stella * Flora * Musa * Layla * Tecna * Icy * Darcy * Stormy * Palladium * Evie * Carol * Lori * Lexi * Naomi * Arabel * Kelli * Lumens de Corália * Caranguejos de Corália Datos interessantes * Desta vez, Valtor decide obter a estrela ele mesmo em vez de enviar as Trix, porque as bruxas falharam muitas vezes. * No final do episódio, Icy olha Valtor com raiva desde um canto, considerando vingar-se contra ele. Imagens Winx-8x23-1.jpg Winx-8x23-2.jpg Winx-8x23-3.jpg Winx-8x23-4.jpg Winx-8x23-5.jpg Winx-8x23-6.jpg Categoria:Temporada 8 ca:Entre terra i mar en:Winx Club - Episode 823 es:Winx Club - Episodio 823 gl:Entre terra e mar it:Fra Terra e Mare pt-br:Entre a Terra e o Mar ro:Între pământ şi mare ru:Между морем и землёй